Rapture's Appointment
by lizfrosty
Summary: With the Doctor! What will happen when the Doctor, Amy and Rory fall into the deadly clutches of Rapture? Starting with a not-so-friendly welcome from a Little sister and her Big Daddy. A Doctor Who/Bioshock cross-over!


"Mr Bubbles, Mr Bubbles.

Are you there? Are you there?

Come and give me lollies,

Come and bring me toffees.

Teddy bears, Teddy bears." I sang as I skipped along.

THUD, I fell back and landed on the ground. I hadn't been watching where I was going, I looked up and saw a, I didn't know what it was though, it was a big, blue box. Where I'd bumped into was a door, beyond the door I could hear voices, I was scared, who were they? Were they splicers? Or something worse? I backed up, but unfortunately the people inside must of heard me as the door swung open.

A man wearing an immaculately clean suit and a deep red bowtie , stepped out, he didn't look like a splicer or an angel. Behind him stood a red-headed girl and another man. The girl turned up her nose and said in a strong accent,

"This is Atlantis? C'mon Doctor you have to be kidding me!" she looked around at the glass walls and dirty floor.

"Shhh, be polite now Pond!" The man in the bowtie looked at me, " We seem to have found one of this city's occupants, let's see where we are," He walked closer and the other man said,

"Ah, Doctor, you sure this is a good idea? Look at this place…" The man named the Doctor who wore the bowtie looked around he walked over to the walls and sniffed some blood on the glass,

"Human…" the girl, Amy, butted in,

"What do you mean, human?" The Doctor looked at her,

"Blood, human blood." He looked back at me and his eyes sparkled like stars , they looked old but had a sense of energy about them, he slowly walked over to me,

"Hello, what's you name? Could you tell us where we are? Rory, Amy, stay close." I stayed silent for a few minutes, but I finally squeaked,

"Daddy?" the other man, he must have been Rory, looked at me and said,

"Where's your daddy?" I was getting more scared by the second and as they all approached I knew they weren't splicers.

I screamed this time.

"DADDY!" They all looked at each other then at me. The Doctor slowly said,

"Yes, where is your father? We want to help." A low grumble could be heard then in the load crashing footsteps of Mr Bubbles could be heard load and clear.

"Mr Bubbles? Daddy!" I must have looked excited when I squealed, the 3 new-comers looked worried at the sound of the crashes. Mr Bubbles turned the corner and I ran to him and hugged him. I took his hand,  
"Daddy, people." I pointed towards the Doctor, Amy and Rory. Daddy growled.

"We are just here to help, it's fine, we won't hurt you," the Doctor walked forward, slowly, Amy warned him,  
"Uh, Doctor, what is that? That's not her Daddy or, uh, Mr Bubbles is it ?" the Doctor turned back to face the other two.

"I think so…" As the Doctor turned around Mr Bubbles dropped my hand, he fired up his drill. He charged.

"DOCTOR!" Rory yelled. The Doctor whipped around and dodged the giant metal daddy that was running, drill ready, towards him. Amy and Rory ran to the edges of the room as Mr Bubbles bounced off their blue box, leaving a giant dint behind him.

"OI! No one dints my TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled, Mr B charged again at the strange man and I screamed,

"Kill it! Kill it, Daddy!" Rory looked at me, he stared at my eyes, he yelled to Amy and the Doctor over the noise,

"Are you sure that's a little girl!?" Daddy grumbled and turned to Rory.

"OI! You, Big-headed father, you there!" Another tall man came running in, he shot electricity from his hand and fired his gun at Mr Bubbles, he yelled at the 3 people standing shocked and scared.

"RUN!" he kept fighting Mr B as I yelled at him while the other 3 ran away, Amy screaming, the Doctor yelling at the new man and Rory screaming too.

I stood screaming and crying as the man fought with Mr B. The Doctor, Amy and Rory's heads poked around the corner and watched the battle, the Doctor was playing with some kind of short metal rod with buttons and noises and lights flashing, I backed up as the battle came near me, I walked to towards the Doctor and stared at the mystical item, he noticed me looking and spoke loudly over the gunshots, electricity, drilling and fire,

"This is a screwdriver…" Amy shot him a glare saying, 'Don't talk to that, that thing o girl, whatever it is.'

I heard Mr Bubbles groan, I ran towards the battle as the tall man shot down Daddy. Daddy grumbled and groaned before falling to the ground.

I ran over to Mr B and starting sobbing and screaming,

"Daddy, get up! Why won't you get up daddy?" I turn my head to see the tall man hunched over panting, the Doctor and his friends ran over, the Doctor yelled at the mysterious man,

"What! Why did you kill it? You can see she's upset!" he held out his screwdriver and the other man just laughed,

"That's not a girl, not anymore. I can tell you new around here, eh?" he gripped his ribs and panted.

"You didn't need to kill Mr Bubbles though! I'm the Doctor this is Amy and that's Rory, and yes, we are new around here, where are we? How is she not a girl anymore?" the Doctor rambled on furiously at the mad he was mad that Mr Bubbles was hurt, he wouldn't wake up. I liked this Doctor as soon as he got angry at the rude man.

The violent man looked up at the Doctor. He turned and walked over to me, tears still streaming down my face,

"No! No! Daddy wake up!" I yelled and the Doctor yelled at him to stop too,

"Stop! Just leave her alone! Calm down!"

The vulgar man picked me up. I screamed louder, I struggled and writhed in his grip. He turned to face the Doctor, Amy and Rory and he touched my head much to the screaming to stop from the others. While he touched me he yelled,

"Welcome to Rapture, Doctor!"

**A/N: Hey guys, quick update! I have been stuck on this story for a while now and have been busy with school and exams. I have written the next chapter but am very unhappy with it. So unfortunately I will not be continuing this story for the moment but don't worry! I am re-writing the next chapter so keep your eyes peeled for updates to this story! **

**However, I plan to write some more short Bioshock stories and with the recent release of Bioshock Infinite I will definitely be writing some short stories about that as it is such a good game and I already have some ideas for short stories or possibly a long story! ****I also may write some stories from other things such as Harry Potter and more Dr Who! (I'm so excited for the new season! It airs on the 31st here in Aus and am so excited to see Clara again I already love her character!) ****Most of the stories will be short snippet as I really enjoy writing them!**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited, followed and enjoyed this story! Sorry to you all for not continued but hey, you never know if I get a great idea for chapter two!**

**Thanks** **again!**


End file.
